Hacking into your life
by NerysRhys
Summary: Haseo has had a crush on Ovan since day he met him in 'The World R:2'. After the events of Redemption, Haseo finally muster enough courage to confess. It's not just the love of his life that he meets in the park that day, though. Ovan/Haseo, AU, Some events ignored, OOCness.


_Okay, so I've been working on that one for a long time. It's actually a fourth version or something. When I heard .hack/G.U. was getting a PS4 remake, I wanted to post it before it was released, since it ignores many things, like the manga, the novels, the movie (Trilogy), the anime (+ Returner) and games that came after (like Link). Thus, it's not totally canon, you understand. The story takes place after the events of the game even. It's totally AU, with Out of Character characters, things that seems silly... Also, I work with my memory of the game, I can't play the game on my PS2, it won't launch any more :'(_

 _The timeline of Harry Potter has been pushed forward to suit my needs._

* * *

Ryou was waiting on a bench, in the park nearest his flat. At his side, his school bag was filled to the brim with his books, notebooks and lonely piece of papers trying to flee from it. He was wearing his usual black cardigan over a warm deep green jumper with the trousers of his school uniform. It may be summer, a really hot at that, but Ryou was always feeling cold, no matter the season, so the sight of him wearing the warmest of the clothes made always some head turn in surprise when he would walk in the streets.

Normally he would be in his flat at such an hour, but he had left school half an hour ago, and rushed to the park so that he wouldn't be late for a very important meeting. His crush had accepted to meet with him IRL and Ryou had wanted to arrive first so that he could properly _calm down_.

Just this morning he had panicked when he hadn't been able to recognize his own bedroom. Fortunately, strategically placed notes helped him navigate through the mud that was submerging his brain. He did remember what he wanted to talk about fortunately. He didn't think he would ever forget it, no matter how messed up his brain was.

Ryou looked around anxiously, doubt niggling in his mind. There _was_ something he had forgotten, but what? The panic he had felt earlier surged and he hastily grabbed his bag to dig anything out of it that could help him _remember_. Footsteps growing closer made him stop and look up toward the man that was approaching his bench.

* * *

Masato was a bit nervous at the idea of meeting 'Haseo'. It had been a long while since they had last seen each other in 'The World', and the younger boy had often made him worry. He hoped it was nothing serious, and when he had conveyed his doubts to Shino, she had only texted him that everything was going to be all right, but he had to listen to 'Haseo' without interrupting him when they'd meet.

The park where they had agreed to meet wasn't far from where he worked. He had been there for approximately half an hour when he had decided that he shouldn't be late, lest the boy takes it the wrong way. He found the boy he was searching on the nearest bench but as he got closer, he also got more surprised at his appearance. Never would he have imagined 'Haseo' to be a cute little thing, rather than a cool character with tsundere tendencies. He was also way too small for a seventeen years old.

The boy seemed to be in panic, but his approach made him look up and Masato was frozen at the sight of the emerald green eyes behind big and dork-ish glasses. He would have to remember to snap some pictures for his and Shino's eyes. He was certain she would appreciate.

"Good afternoon, Haseo." He finally said as he saw Haseo's face grow red.

"O-Ovan..." Haseo's voice was but an awed whisper.

* * *

Ryou put his bag back in order hastily before shoving it at his other side. Masato took a seat beside him and both stayed silent for a while, Ryou fiddling with his cardigan. Masato decided to prompt the boy about why he wanted to meet him.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Y-Yes...! I..." Ryou stammered, his cheeks flushing pink. "I love you!" He blurted out, turning to face Masato, the rest of his face flushing pink, up to his ears. He held his gaze to the man's eyes. "W-Would you go out... with me?" He ended in a sad whisper, as if thinking he would be rejected. Tears were already shining in his eyes.

Masato hadn't expected a love confession from the boy. He couldn't reject him, because he felt the same, even if he was sure Haseo's character was just a front. Masato slid closer to the boy and petted his dark fluffy hair. He cupped the boy's face and slid his thumbs over his tears. Ryou looked up in surprise.

"Yes, I'd be happy to."

Ryou smiled widely and grabbed Masato's hands with his small ones. "Ah! Your name? I can't call you Ovan twenty-four-seven after all..."

"Indou Masato."

"Misaki Ryou."

"That's a cute name." Masato smiled at the affronted expression on Ryou's face and couldn't help leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

They stayed in the park for a moment, taking the time to exchange their numbers. When the sun started to go down, Masato gave Ryou another kiss on the forehead before they separated, Ryou hadn't dared do anything else than receive the kiss and blush to the roots of his hair. Ryou was giddy all the way back to his apartment. He had managed to take a picture of Masato before leaving too, just as the man took one of him. It became his phone wallpaper.

Ryou sat at the low table in his living room as soon as he was back to his flat. He dug out a notebook with a hard black cover from his bag and laid it on the table. Opening it to the last page, marked by a red sticker, he took a pen and started to write.

"Monday, afternoon. Confession to Ovan (Real name: Indou Masato, don't forget ever again!). He said yes!" He added with a heart at the end. He continued his entry by describing how his day had went, and only stopped when his stomach growled.

When he went to bed that night, he gave a last glance to his room, the numerous notes stuck to the furniture. "If I forget again tomorrow, it will come back quickly, just like this morning." He nodded to himself as he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Masato was worried. Ryou, when he hadn't been a cute blushing mess as he confessed to him, had had a glazed look all the while they had talked. Sometime, recognition would shine in the emerald eyes he had had in front of him.

It made him remember multiple occasions ever since he had met the boy in-game. Often times, Haseo's avatar had seemed too lifelike for a simple game, and Haseo's face had been as readable as earlier. He had caught a lost look many times, doubt and fear while the boy looked around him. Panic had often flashed in the red eyes before they had fallen on Ovan or Shino and the boy calmed down.

He wanted to protect him. Whether Haseo was his real persona, or that lost little thing in the park was the true one, he wanted to be by his sides.

* * *

The next day, Ryou woke up sluggishly. The fog in his brain seemed thinner that morning. Sitting up after turning his alarm off, he glanced around his room and sighed in relief when he found that he could remember what had happened the day before. He knew thanks to the diary he kept, that he had days like this, where he could remember what he had done the days before. He just hoped it would continue as he didn't want to have to read his diary entry to remember that Ovan - no, Masato - had agreed to go out with him.

With that thought, he prepared for school and dug into his fridge for something quick to eat before leaving. No matter how much he forgot, his body refused to eat a lot in the mornings. If he did he would grow nauseous and he would feel unwell for the whole morning.

He left his flat in a hurry, grabbing his bag on his way out and running down the stairs. He nearly missed a step but fortunately, the next step had been the ground floor so he didn't fall. Half-way to his school, he noticed he had forgotten his cardigan and nearly swore but forced himself to continue to school. He arrived in his classroom out of breath, but right on time as the chime rang when he sat down.

During recess he checked his phone as he had felt it vibrate in his pocket. Snapping it open, he smiled when he saw Masato's picture and looked at it for a minute before opening the latest text.

His smile widened when he saw it was from the man in question. It was a simple greeting, with a 'how are you' and his hope to see him again soon. Ryou typed an answer, responding to his greeting and echoing his wish. He couldn't go out this evening, as he had homework to do so he didn't know if he even could log in The World.

Masato replied that they could make plans for this weekend, to which Ryou agreed. He couldn't say more as he was startled by his friends.

"What is this? A smile on our resident amnesiac?"

"Better, it's a _dopey_ smile. Someone managed to confess their love to their big crush?"

"Who is it, Ryou? A girl? A _boy_?"

"It's no one!" he denied, though the blush on his cheeks spread to his whole face, making his two friends smirk even more widely.

"I think it's a boy, Akira. Don't you remember how he was obsessing over someone in The World?"

Ryou his his face in his hands as his ears reddened.

"Oh, look, it _is_ someone from The World! I think I see this blush creeping down his shirt!" Akira teased as he tugged the collar of his friend's jumper.

"Hey, talking about that, where's your cardigan, Ryou?"

"I forgot it at home. I noticed half-way to school..."

Ryou took his glasses off to wipe them with a soft cloth from his pocket as his blush faded slowly. Despite the warm weather and the temperature in the classroom, his body was shivering.

A chime from his phone made the three of them look down. Akira and Kou got a glimpse of his wallpaper and shared a smirk while Ryou opened his new text.

" _How about going on a picnic this weekend? I will wait for you at the park, Sunday morning_."

" _With pleasure! See you on Sunday. 3_ "

* * *

The day passed quickly after that, and despite the shivers that coursed his body, Ryou was able to survive until the end of classes since it was just his cardigan he had forgot. Akira and Kou walked Ryou to his flat as they didn't want anything happening to him. Their friend was a mystery, and they were worried since there hadn't been a day where he was without his cardigan. Akira, who had known Ryou for a longer time, remembered having found him collapsed in a corridor at school. It had been the last time he had seen him clothed in the summer uniform at school. After that one occurrence, Ryou had always been bundled in the warmest clothes, even in summer under the blazing sun.

Safely returned to his flat, Ryou thanked his friends, and invited them inside. The two friends said nothing about the post-its stuck everywhere, having already visited more than once, and the three of them did their homework in the living room until it was time for dinner and Akira and Kou had to get back to their homes.

Ryou took a warm bath after his dinner and then sat at his desk to write in his diary. He received new texts while he was writing. One from Masato wishing him good night, and the two others were from Shino and Tabby. He was reluctant to open Tabby's so he read Shino's first.

" _We need to meet soon! To think you were this cute all this time. I envy Ovan somehow! You owe me a hug!_ " Ryou smiled at that and replied that he would gladly give her one when they would meet.

Tabby's text was the next.

" _I KNEW IT! I knew it was you! I actually saw you when you were visiting Shino at the hospital. Ah, Shino sent me your picture, told me you and Ovan were dating. I'm so happy for you, you always seemed so sad in-game after Ovan had disappeared and then with Shino in a coma... Let's meet soon IRL, all right?_ "

Ryou answered positively. Before climbing in bed, he made new notes on his diary for his yet unplanned future meetings with Shino and Tabby. Maybe they could all meet during summer break? He wondered if Endrance was doing well after all that happened, when Ovan had disappeared and they had met, Endrance had become some sort of confidant, he had become his too since the older young man had often seemed as lost as he was when his memory faltered.

That night, he slept well, dreaming of Masato and himself in the park, and there also were his other friends from The World nearby.

* * *

 **AN:** I can't wait for the game to be released! I already bought it, just 3 days and roughly 8h till I can get it from the Playstation Store (and many more hours until I can get to play since my connexion is slow!)

The title might be subject to change. Or not. Who knows?


End file.
